fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Bierz mumie i jedź!
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 13 Widać jak Alice trzyma 3 zdjęcia.. Alice: '''Ponieważ już prawie finał nie będzie zwyczajnego początku ale za to krótko pokażemy naszych zawodników.. *1. Dylan był bardzo złą i rozdrażnioną osobą dlatego drużyna Wczasowiczów wywaliła go pierwszego... *2. Kelly nie udało się przekonać Cirke do przyjaźni i wpadła we własny plan eliminując się. *3. Joel nie dał sobie rady i opuścił program jako 3. *4. Cirke została pokonana a Rory przekonał drużynę że jest szpiegiem przez co wyeliminowali ją.. *5. Anne złamała regulamin i ja ją wyrzuciłam.. No trudno że nie chciała się bawić ze strusiem.. *6/7 Heath i Atlantha zostali wyeliminowani przez to że nie chciałam dogrywki im zrobić..No trudno .. *8. Poul był najsłabszy z Wczasowiczów . Dodatkowo wiedział o jednej rzeczy która zgrażała RJ i Kendalowi.. *9. Avalon została wybrana przez Kelly która jeszcze wcześniej powróciła.. To był koniec podróży.. *10. Rory został wyeliminowany tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą oszukania przez Kelly..Może się jego bała? *11. RJ opuściła program tylko dlatego że nie chciałaby wszyscy myśleli o niej że jest szpiegiem.. *12: Kelly odpadła następna przez oszukanie jej przez Victora.. Szybko pokazaliśmy wam wszystkie eliminację nieprawdaż.. Poprosimy intro! '' ''Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World>'' Pokój zwierzeń czyli zwierzenia półfinalistów Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ('''Sylvia: Więc dotrwałam! Super.. Co zrobię z kasą? Zakupy? Ale lepsze jest to że pokonałam wszystkie przeciwności) (Victor: Jest! Jeszcze tylko pokonam ich i wygrana jest moja! Tylko szkoda że Avalon nie ma...Co będę robic po programie? Jeśli wygram to imprezkę.Jeśli nie to też..) (Kendal: Fajnie że tutaj jestem .. Może jeszcze nie odpadnę..Co będzie po tej przygodze? To chyba pytanie proste..Następna przygoda bo raczej to na jednym sezonie się nie skończy..) Pustynia Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją.. Alice: Postanowiłam że tym razem będzie trochę inaczej.. Jest ciepło i jesteśmy w egipcie więc będziecie polować na mumię.. Każdy z was wylosuje jedną z 3 możliwych do zbudowania pojazdów.. Każda z map zaprowadzi was w różne miejsca gdzie jest mumia..Bierzecie ją.. W trakcie złapania mumii dojdzie do mnie sygnał który poinforumuje mnie o osobie która nie będzie liczona w następnym zadania czyli powrocie do nas..na metę..Rozumiecie? Kendal: Tak jakby.. Victor: '''Zadanie proste.. '''Sylvia: Da się zrobić.. Alice: Macie tutaj worek a w nim do wylosowania pojazdy... Sylvia, Victor i Kendal wkładają recę do worka i wyjmują kartki.. Sylvia ma zbudować rower wyścigowy, Kendal paralotnie nuklearną a Victor Jeepa na korbkę.. Victor: Co to ma być?! Alice: Pojazdy którę zbudujecie.. Z tyłu macie części do budowy.. Sylvia i Kendal ruszyli a za nim Victor.. Budowa pojazdów Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Sylvia jak maszyna odgarnia gruz po czym wyjmuję malutki rowerek.. Sylvia: I niby mam to wziąść? Kendal: Bierz co dają.. Znajduje puszkę. Kendal: A więc tutaj jest nuklearny gaz.. Victor: Cieście się że przegracie z Victorem! Sylvia: 'A zamknij się.. ''Po godzinach budowania pojawiły się oto pojazdy.. '''Alice: Brawo.. A oto pomocnicy.. Cameron i Lightning.. Sylvia: Jak to? Alice: Tak to.. Cameron pójdzie do Sylvii a Lightning do Kendala.. Victor: '''A ja to co?! '''Alice: Ty masz lepszą maszynę więc pomocy nie potrzebujesz.. A teraz macie mapy i rzuszać.. Cameron: Jejku.. Znowu jestem w programie? Lightning: 'Lightning pomoże tej paniencę wygrać! Shi-bam! '''Kendal: '''Jestem chłopakiem.. Postępy Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ''Kendal i Victor najszybciej dojechali do miejsca a Sylvia z Cameron który jej nie pomagał i na mizernym rowerku na samym końcu.. Chatka na uboczu drogi Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Kendal wszedł do domku.. '''Kendal: '''Halo? Jest tu ktoś? '''Mumia: Nie , wszyscy wyjechali! Kendal: 'Aha to przeprasz...Zaraz! Kto to powiedział? ''Mumia wyszła i przestraszyła Kendala który zaczął uciekać.. '''Kendal: Lightning! Pole do siatkówki Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Mumia właśnie wygrała seta gdy Victor przyszedł.. Victor: A więc mumia gra w siatkówkę? Mumia: A co cię to? Victor: '''Jeżeli wygram to pójdziesz ze mną ok? '''Mumia: '''A jak przegrasz? '''Victor: Nie przegram ale dobra..Będzie twoim.. Mumia: 'Sługą..tak..Będziesz moim sługą.. '''Victor: '''No dobra.. ''Victor i Mumia zaczynają grać.. Piramida Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Sylvia i Cameron wchodzą w ciemnościach i dochodzą do sargofagu.. 'Sylvia: '''Jest tutaj.. '''Cameron: '''Ooo! Pieniążek na tej płytce.. '''Sylvia: '''Nie dotyk.. ''Włączają się lasery które unieruchamiają Camerona i Sylvię.. '''Sylvia: No pięknie..Dzięki! Cameron: Proszę? Pole do siatkówki.. Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Jest 2:2 i ostatni set po 24:25 dla Mumii.. Wszyscy są już zmęczeni.. Mumia: 'Ale to wyczerpujące.. '''Victor: '''Tak ale.. ''Victor strzelił 25 pkt.. 'Mumia: '''Ale teraz ci się nie uda.. ''Victor strzelił 26 punkt.. '''Victor: Ostatni punkt i wygrana.. Mumia: 'Nie uda ci się.. ''Victor atakiem strzelił 27 punkt który dał mu zwycieśtwo.. '''Victor: Idziesz ze mną.. Victor zabiera mumię.. Chatka na uboczu drogi Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Lightning wchodzi z piłą łancuchową i goni mumie po czym Kendal ją ogłusza.. Kendal: Bierz i jedziemy! Lightning: Lightningowi nie mówi się co ma robić.. Kendal go wali po głowie.. Zabierają Mumię do paralotni. Piramida Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Sylvia próbowała jakoś się wydostać.. Sylvia: '''No nie da się! '''Cameron: '''To może wciśnij przycisk za tobą z napisem Wypuść.. '''Sylvia: Ty naprawde myślisz że.. O jest.. Lasery wypuściły ich po czym wzięli mumię i uciekli z tamtąd Postęp Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Kendal i Victor byli na prowadzeniu ale Sylvia wysunęła się dzięki silnikowi włączonemu przez Camerona. Meta Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Jako pierwsza mete przekroczyła Sylvia.. Drugi Kendal a ostatni Victor.. Sylvia: '''Wygrałam! '''Kendal: A ja na drugim miejscu! Victor: '''Przegrałem? '''Alice: Ekhem.. Jeszcze nie wiecie kto miał zapewniony awans.. Sylvia: '''Jaki awans? '''Alice: '''Mówiłam. Osoba która pierwsza złapie mumie nie będzie brana pod uwagę w wyścigu.. A tą osobą jest Victor co oznacza że.. '''Kendal: Że? Alice: Że odpadasz matole! Scigałeś się w takim razie z Sylvią a ona wygrała! Kendal: Co?! Chef przynosi katapultę i wsadza na nią Kendala, Camerona i Lightninga po czym ich wystrzeliwuje.. Alice: A oto nasi finaliści.. Sylvia i Victor! Sylvia: '''Super! '''Victor: '''Wygram to! '''Alice: '''Zapraszam więc na następny odcinek nad Niagara Falls.. '''Chef: '''Alice? '''Alice: Czego?! Chef: 'Samolot się popsuł.. '''Alice: '''Co?! Ekskluzywny klip ''Kendal, Cameron i Lightning lecą w powietrzu.. '''Kendal: Wyeliminowali mnie..Trudno się mówi..Przynajmniej będę z RJ.. Cameron: To gramy w Kamień, Papier, Nożycę? Lightning: '''Shi-Bam! '''Kendal: O Ludzię! KONIEC! Fajny Odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny..